


Alliances

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Tumblr: bxdcubes said: <3 Something with jealous Peter, please? Maybe there’s another pack in town and one of the wolves takes an interest in Stiles and starts wooing/courting him? And Peter only now realizing that he wants Stiles and refusing to let him go? Pretty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Sadly there is no smut in this one. I really tried, but my brain said NOPE. Thanks to [nezstorm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm) for the awesome prompt!

Peter straightened his nephew’s collar and stepped back to look at him critically.  “I suppose that’ll have to do. Do try to be nice, Derek. This alliance could be important to our Pack’s future.”

“I’m always nice,” Derek growled.  Peter heard Stiles snort with laughter.

“You’d better hope this chick you want to marry him off to likes grumpy Care Bears, Peter.”  Stiles smirked, laying his hand on the wolf’s shoulder.  Derek looked like he wanted to bite it off.

“I’m not trying to _marry him off,_ ” Peter sniffed.  “It just so happens that the Brooks Pack has an eligible daughter only slightly younger than Derek, and if they _happened_ to get along it might be beneficial to both our Packs.” He punctuated his statement with a hand wave and Stiles grinned at him.

“Yep, that’s subtle, creeper wolf.  Man up, Derek, I’m sure she’s got great big _tracts of land._ ” Stiles wandered off, chuckling at his own joke.  Peter’s gaze absolutely did not follow him, no matter how unexpectedly good he looked in his suit.

He forced his attention back to Derek, whose scowl had, if anything, deepened.  “Ignore him. While a mating would be nice, all you have to do is impress the Pack.  Stiles and I will handle the negotiations.”

“And that’s supposed to make me _relax?_ ” Derek huffed, but his shoulders did fall a bit, and he looked more confident as he straightened up.

Just then, Isaac opened the door to the refurbished Hale house and announced, “The Brooks are here!”

Everyone arranged themselves on the front porch according to rank, as Peter had instructed them. Only official members of the Pack were present; over Scott’s protests, Lydia, Allison, and Danny had been excluded, to avoid offending the other Pack.  Stiles was there as the Hale-McCall’s Emissary, standing to the left of Scott and Derek—he technically outranked Peter, the Pack Elder, who stood to _his_ left.  After them the betas stood in order of seniority, from Isaac, who swiftly slotted himself into place, to Ethan and then Aiden.  Peter had been a little surprised that they’d accepted a role as betas rather than vying for leadership of the Pack, but Stiles explained that they knew they weren’t really ready to be Alphas on their own yet.  They wanted to learn from an established—well, relatively established—Pack, with an eye to possibly starting one of their own someday.

As the Brooks’ delegation approached—their Alpha, Madeleine; Micha, the Emissary; the aforementioned daughter, Amanda, and her older brother Connor—Scott and Derek stepped forward to greet them.  Peter was gratified to see Derek smiling pleasantly, and to all appearances genuinely, although the expression was directed at Madeleine.  Scott gave a slightly graver version of his cheerful puppy grin.  Stiles had been coaching him.

Derek led them up the steps to introduce them to the Pack.  “This is our Emissary, Stiles Stilinski, and our Pack Elder, my uncle, Peter Hale.  They’ll be conducting the negotiations on our behalf.” He continued on to introduce the betas, but Amanda lingered, her blonde curls bouncing as she aimed a coy smile at Stiles.

“Mother didn’t tell me the Hale-McCall’s Emissary was so handsome!  And young.” Her eyes raked over him appreciatively, and Peter found himself barely suppressing a growl.  What was wrong with him?  An alliance through the Emissary would be nearly as good as through the Alpha, after all.  But he found that the thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

Stiles, to his credit, kept his composure, executing a small bow and a smile even as a blush crept up his cheeks.  “We’re an unusual Pack all around, Miss Brooks.”  The formality sounded odd coming from him, and Amanda grimaced cutely.

“Please, call me Amanda.  After all, we’re going to be spending a _lot_ of time together.”  She threaded her arm through Stiles’, leading him away as Derek completed the introductions and showed everyone to the refreshment tables.

Peter wanted to rip her arm out of its socket.  How _dare_ she touch his Stiles?  He froze, realizing what he’d just caught himself thinking, and barely suppressed a groan. _His_ Stiles? When had he started thinking about the boy that way? _Probably about the time he turned eighteen and stopped wearing all that flannel,_ he thought.

Oh, he was SO fucked.

 

The negotiations went smoothly, despite Peter’s continued desire to maul the youngest Brooks as she fawned over their Emissary.  His efforts to redirect her attention to Derek had met with unimpressed looks from both parties.  Stiles was professional and polite, accepting the attention without reciprocating, and almost single-handedly keep the talks on track while Peter thoroughly occupied with keeping his wolf in check.  Finally the neighboring Pack went back to their hotel, graciously declining the offer to stay at the house.  The Hale-McCall Pack practically collapsed in relief as soon as they shut the door behind them.

“Dude, what’s up with you?” Stiles asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table and ignoring Derek’s glare. “You kept looking at Amanda like you wanted to _eat_ her.  Are you that mad that she’s apparently the one woman in existence who doesn’t want to climb Derek like a tree?”

“Yeah, I think the problem is who she _does_ want to climb,” Isaac commented from the table he was currently relieving of the last of the refreshments.

Stiles turned to look at him, then back to Peter, confused. “What?”

The werewolf let out a frustrated growl and glared at the beta. “Mind your own business,” he snarled, stomping upstairs to his room.

 

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on his door, which opened without waiting for a response. Stiles slipped inside, squinting in the dim light.

“Leave me alone, Stiles,” Peter said tiredly, and without much hope. The young Emissary was never any good at letting things be.

“Yeah, not gonna happen. Is Isaac right?  Are you…interested in me?” he asked, sounding a bit hesitant.

“Don’t worry, it’s not going to be a problem,” Peter replied, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Hey, I didn’t say it was a problem!” Stiles protested. “In fact…it might kind of be the opposite of a problem.”

The werewolf looked at him suspiciously.  “This isn’t a joke, Stiles,” he warned.

“Yeah, no, I get it, no humor here.  It’s just…” Stiles flailed inarticulately, then stepped forward with a determined glint in his eye.  “I’m interested too.  Have been for a while, actually.”

He moved closer before Peter could form a response, and pressed a quick kiss to the werewolf’s mouth.  Peter growled and fisted a hand in his hair, pushing the boy backward until his back hit the closed door and kissing him breathless.

When they finally broke apart, Stiles was panting and breathless and Peter was barely keeping himself from changing.  He wanted nothing more than to take Stiles then and there, mark him and claim him so no other wolf would touch him.  “I wanted to slit her throat for touching you,” he growled.

Stiles shivered, but there was no fear mixed in with his overwhelming scent of arousal. “Yeah, that might have been a tiny overreaction.  She’s not really my type, anyway.  Turns out I’m more into creepy, snarky, and impossibly hot in a tight v-neck. Can we move this to the bed already? I’ve kind of got a doorknob digging into my spine.”

Peter was only too happy to oblige.

 

Stiles showed up to the Pack’s farewell party for the Brooks the next day wearing one of Peter’s v-necks under a suit jacket.  The werewolf couldn’t refrain from grinning evilly at Amanda’s moue of disappointment when she saw the livid purple marks decorating _his_ Emissary’s neck.  He kept his hand on the small of Stiles’s back until the last member of the Brooks Pack had left their territory, and in return Stiles saved his brightest smiles only for his wolf.


End file.
